A Different Naruto, a Different Story
by omnitroid
Summary: A story where Naruto will act and react like I would. Not copying Omnitroid1, because how can one copy one's self?
1. Chapter 1

123454321

It was a rather peaceful day in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Well, as peaceful as a ninja village can be. There weren't any attacks on the village, no robberies, and nothing to interrupt the Hokage from finishing his ink painting. Which is exactly why, at the moment he thought that, something happened to interrupt him from finishing his ink painting.

"Hokage-sama! We have a problem!" Two ninja burst into his room looking flustered. The Hokage sighed and turned around.

"What is it?" he asked, going into his serious Hokage Mode.

"There's a fight in the streets! Naruto is beating up some of the villagers!"

"Yeah!" the other one spoke up. "And he's even beat up some of the elderly!"

"What!?" the Hokage roared, getting up to put on his Hokage uniform. "Take me there, now!" And so they led him down a few streets to where the said incident took place. Except that when they got there, it was nothing but an empty alleyway, not a soul in sight. The Hokage turned around, anger clearly written on his face. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked the two ninja. They just shrugged, grinned, and poofed into smoke.

"Wow, I honestly didn't think I'd get you with this one," a very familiar voice said behind him. "I mean, I know I can get angry really fast, but beating up the _ elderly?_ Who would do that?" The Hokage sighed for the second time in five minutes.

"What is it, Naruto?" he said, exasperated.

"I just wanted to see you for a little before I have to take the shinobi graduation exam. But do I really have to do it? I suck at the bunshin no jutsu and, knowing my luck, that's exactly what they're going to tell me to do to graduate."

"What makes you think that, Naruto?" the Hokage said, rubbing his temple, still facing away from Naruto.

"The fact that they did it the last two times and failed me both times, even though the rest of my jutsu are really good. Can't you just change it? Please?"

"No, Naruto, I can't change it, and even if I could, I wouldn't."

"Why not?" Naruto complained.

"Because it would make other people want me to give them a test which they were good at too, and then it wouldn't really be a test, now would it?"

"I guess not, but still. I'm going to fail again and I can't do anything about it. No matter how hard I try, my clones always end up looking like they're dead and I can only make one at a time. It's just not fair. They always pick the one thing that I'm not good at."

"Naruto," the Hokage said, turning around at last. "If you'd just believe you can do it, and don't try so hard, you'll be able to do it. I believe In you."

"Yeah, but just because you believe in something, doesn't mean that belief is valid. My jutsu is still gonna suck, no matter what I do." The Hokage put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You need to believe in yourself every once in a while, too, you know. The best ninja didn't get to be the best by putting themselves down." Naruto playfully chopped at his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like you don't tell me that every other day," he said, smile on his face. This caused the Hokage to smile, too.

"Well, it is true," he said. "Besides, how can you surprise them by being better than they thought you were if you don't believe you can do one jutsu? If you don't believe you can do something, then you'll never be able to do it."

"Yeah, you say that, too," Naruto said, with a slightly bigger smile.

"Now isn't it about time for you to get to class?"

"Oh, crap, you're right! I need to get going or I'll be late! See ya, old man!" Naruto shouted as he ran off.

"How many times have I told that boy to just call me Hiruzen?" the Hokage asked himself, smiling despite himself. There was just something about that boy that made you like him. Not that any of the villagers could tell, seeing how they've always treated him as a monster. "Well, after today, they won't, or they at least won't see him as the stupid idiot they all think he is." He still remembered the first time Naruto came up to him with a bad grade. He'd thought it was the end of the world. That's when the Hokage suggested to play it stupid and then surprise everyone with how smart he really was. They'd even got Iruka, Naruto's teacher, in on it, though that didn't stop him from failing Naruto on the exams. After all, you had to be proficient in _all _jutsu to pass. Except for that Lee kid, who literally couldn't use any ninjutsu or genjutsu, but that was another story.

The Hokage sighed once more and began slowly walking back to the Hokage tower. What _was _he thinking though? He should have known Naruto wouldn't actually attack the elderly. He shook his head, chuckled, and continued on his way.

123454321

"Naruto, you're up next." Naruto gulped as he walked into the testing room. "Preform the bunshin no jutsu." Naruto sighed. He knew it was going to be this again. Iruka seemed to sense his exasperation.

"Come on, Naruto, I know you're holding back on me. You've shown that you are a very capable student. Why do you insist on performing badly?" Naruto chuckled in his head.

'Yeah, I've been holding back, but not on this,' he thought. Out loud he said, "What are you talking about Iruka-sensei? I really can't do this!"

"It doesn't really matter, if you choose to fail, then you'll fail. Again. Now, preform the bunshin no jutsu. Or pretend to fail at it again, your choice." With a small amount of grumbling, Naruto got into position.

After settling himself in the center of the room, he performed the correct handshake and focused his chakra. "Bunshin no jutsu!" he shouted, unleashing the jutsu. There was a puff of smoke next to him. When it cleared there was,... another faulty clone, just like the last two times. "Ugh, and I could have sworn I did everything right this time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fail," Iruka said. Grumbling once more, Naruto left.

"Come on Iruka, give the kid a break, at least it doesn't look as deformed as the last one. Especially that first one," Mizuki, the other instructor, said.

"If he's going to hold back on me, on _all_ of us, then he doesn't deserve to pass. I know he seems like a good kid, but all of the other students made perfect clones _and_ made two. It wouldn't be fair to them for me to pass him." Mizuki couldn't say anything after that. It really seemed like Iruka thought that Naruto was holding back. But that couldn't be possible. After all, no one in Konohagakure would ever teach that demon brat to be proficient in ninjutsu.

123454321

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto was sitting up on one of the taller buildings in the village. Mizuki found him after a few minutes of Naruto sulking.

"You know Iruka has to be hard on you because of the other students, right? It's not like him to play favorites, you know," Mizuki said, sitting down. He stared off in the same direction as Naruto. Naruto had been staring at the sunset, complaining to himself that he hadn't passed the test.

"Yeah, I know. But would it have killed him to change the test every year? If it's always the same test, then how are the people who can't do it ever gonna pass?"

"So you want to have passed the test? To have graduated?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, here's the thing," Mizuki said, turning to Naruto. "There _is_ still a way you can pass. All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage's office, steal a certain scroll, and learn one of the jutsu on it."

"Really? How come I've never heard of it then?"

"Oh, it's not well known, but trust me, it'll get them to see it your way. They'll graduate you for sure when they see that you've mastered a jutsu from that scroll."

"Well, if you say so. Where is this scroll?" Nearby, a figure clad in black and purple jumped off of the neighboring building, jumping across the roofs in the direction of the Hokage's office.

About a minute later, the figure landed inside the Hokage's window, behind the chair in which the Hokage sat.

"So he's made his move then?" He asked, without turning around.

"Yep, he's probably planning to get the scroll tonight at dark," the figure said, it's voice distinguishing it as female.

"Well then, make sure he doesn't get his hands on it."

"I was going to do that. Later," the figure said, jumping back out of the window. The Hokage sighed. Knowing the person she was, she wasn't going to stop him until the last second.

123454321

Naruto had been in the training grounds for about an hour before Iruka came down on him.

"Naruto, what are you doing!?" he yelled, jumping down from one of the trees. Naruto turned towards him, dirty and a little bruised.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei! Now I can show you the jutsu I've been working on and then I can graduate!"

'What' s he talking about?' Iruka thought. 'And why does so beat up? Out loud he said, "Naruto, that's a forbidden scroll. The jutsu on it are S-class jutsu, to be seen _only_ by the Hokage himself. Where and how did you get that? How did you even _learn _about it?"

"Well, Mizuki told me you'd let me graduate if I performed one of the jutsu on here, you'd let me graduate!"

'Mizuki?' Iruka thought. Just then, he sensed a presence and shoved Naruto out of the way, getting hit by the barrage of kunai in his place.

"Nice job finding the moron," Mizuki said from his perch in a nearby tree.

"I see... so that's what you're up to...," Iruka said, blood pouring from multiple wounds.

"Naruto, give me the scroll," Mizuki said, turning to Naruto.

"Don't do it Naruto, whatever you do, don't give him that scroll! Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!" Iruka yelled, beginning to rip out the kunai.

"Naruto, there's no point in letting you have it," Mizuki began. "I'll just tell you the truth.

Iruka, realizing what Mizuki was talking about, yelled out, "No, don't!"

"12 years ago," Mizuki continued, "...you know about the Kyuubi being sealed, right?" Naruto looked confused. He knew what Mizuki was talking about, but didn't know why. "Well, there's been a rule since then. A rule no one is supposed to break."

"What rule?" Naruto asked.

"But this rule was never meant to be told to you," Mizuki said, not answering Naruto's question.

"Not to me? What type of rule is it?" Naruto asked. Mizuki chuckled to himself.

"The rule is that no one is supposed to talk about the fact that you are the Kyuubi."

"What?," Naruto asked, shocked.

"_You_ are the Kyuubi, the very one that destroyed this village and killed Iruka's parents!" Mizuki yelled, getting out one of his giant shuriken from his back. So wrapped up in his story, he didn't notice Naruto trying hard not to laugh. Iruka did, though, and looked over at Naruto, confused, forgetting about his injuries for the moment. "You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and you have been lied to by everyone!" Mizuki continued. "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka is the same, he also hates you!" Mizuki pulled back his arm, ready to throw. "No one will ever love you! That scroll was used to seal you up!" Mizuki threw the shuriken... and hit nothing but the ground. "Huh?" he said, confused. He started looking around, when he heard laughter above him. He looked up to find Naruto a few branches above him, laughing his head off.

"Oh, man! I only let you continue because I was curious as to what the secret was, but I just find out that it wasn't even a secret at all!" Naruto said, continuing to laugh. Mizuki and Iruka just looked at him, confused. "You know," Naruto said, calming down a bit. "The thing about big secrets like that is that they don't _stay_ secret for very long. I knew about the Kyuubi for at least a couple of years now, if not more."

"Well, I guess it really doesn't matter," Mizuki said, grabbing his other shuriken. "You're going to be dead anyway. I don't know how you dodged the first one, but there's no way you're dodging _this_!" he yelled, throwing the shuriken two times as fast as the first

"No!" Iruka yelled, knowing, just like Mizuki, that there was no way Naruto could dodge that one, even with as much as he believed Naruto to be holding back. He was right. Naruto didn't dodge it. Instead, he caught it.

"What!?" Mizuki yelled, looking like he'd just looked up to find that the sky was green.

"I think I let this go on a little bit too long," Naruto said. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then, one after the other, Naruto clones sprung into existence on every available space all around Mizuki. Mizuki and Iruka looked at all of them, completely shocked. After all, neither of them had expected one _thousand_ perfect clones of Naruto to pop up.

Then, all at once, they said, "I think it's about time for your beating, don't you?" Mizuki could only look on in absolute terror.

123454321

"You really were holding back on me," Iruka said, looking at the beaten form of Mizuki. "Though I didn't know it was _this _much. I thought you said you couldn't do the bunshin no jutsu?"

"I can't," Naruto said.

"But didn't you just...?"

"That was the _Kage_ bunshin no jutsu. I can't do the original thing. I just can't get the chackra to mold right. I used the jutsu I learned from the scroll I said I would show you. It works a lot better, but it's not the same." Iruka took the time to look at Naruto, really _look._ So he may be holding back on some things, if he was only _just _able to form a clone, and with a scroll he only had about thirty minutes with at best...

"Naruto, close your eyes." Iruka ordered him.

"What, why? Naruto asked.

"Just do it."

"Fine," Naruto said, closing his eyes. He felt something placed around his head, across his forehead.

"You can open them," Iruka said. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka without his forehead protector. "Congratulations on graduating, Naruto," he said, smiling.

"But I'm not able to make a regular clone," Nauto said, surprised.

"You just made about a thousand perfect clones. It doesn't matter what jutsu was used, that alone is reason enough to pass you." Naruto broke out into a huge smile.

"Woohoo! I finally graduated!" Naruto yelled.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, the girl in black and purple was once again reporting in.

"So you put a stop to it?" He asked.

"No, I didn't." Before the Hokage could reply, she continued. "Naruto beat me to it."

"Naruto? How exactly did he do it. From what I saw, he learned the Kage bunshin jutsu and beat Mizuki to a pulp."

"But he only had about thirty minutes by himself, how could he have learned such a powerful jutsu?"

"Beats me," the girl said, shrugging. "Am I allowed to go now?"

"Yes, yes," the Hokage said, distractedly. As the girl was climbing out the window, the Hokage stopped her. "Wait," he said. She stepped back into the room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on Naruto, to see if he hasn't learned anything else from the scroll. If you find out he has, let me know immediately. This mission may take only a matter of weeks, or it could be a couple of months. Either way, I expect you to report back to me when you have completed this task. Understood?"

"Yeah, monitor Naruto, tell you if he's learned any other jutsu, then report back. Got it," she said.

"That's another way of putting it. You may now leave."

"Kay, see ya!" She said, hopping out of the window. The Hokage sighed again. She was the only ANBU to ever act so casually in front of him. He kind of wished the oothers would act more like her. Actually, no. No he didn't.

123454321

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, wiped out.

'Man, that was a long celebration,' he thought. 'I can't believe that Ichiraku can put away so much sake. Or that he liked me well enough to throw a graduation party for me in the first place.' As he was taking off his shoes, he noticed that the window was open. As he got up to close it, he saw a figure in the kitchen, rummaging through his cabinets. He walked in to get a better look. The figure turned around, revealing to Naruto that it was female and had black and purple clothes.

"Yo, I'll be monitoring you from here on out. Oh, and you're out of bread."

A/N: So, that was that. As I (think) I've said in my other profile, I'll be making fanfiction where a certain character will act how I would and taking off from there. As you can probably tell, I did this with Naruto. But just who is that mysterious ANBU girl in black and purple? You'll find out. Anyway, I'm posting this on this profile because I, once again, forgot the password to my other account. Only this time, I can't change it or get back on it because I'd have to get on my email account (one of many) to change it and, surprise surprise, I don't have the password to that either. It was on my phone, but that got stolen a couple of months ago. Hurray for me, I suck. I'll try to get the stories on that account transferred to this one, though that may take some time. I _will_ finish those eventually though, you can count on that. And I'll finish all the ones on this profile to, it just may take a while for me to get back into the motivation, though. Anyway, that's a wrap. Omnitroid out.


	2. Chapter 2

123454321

**Naruto POV**

"You know, I wouldn't be out of bread if you didn't keep eating it all," I said to Kikuko. She was in her usual ninja clothing. Black and purple was easier to hide in then black and red, otherwise, she would've worn _those_ colors. I myself wear orange and black. After all, it's not like red would go with my yellow hair. I say yellow because it's too, well, _yellow_, to be blonde. Her clothing goes more because she has black hair. I don't even know why she does. I mean, she's supposed to be _my_ clone, yet _I _don't have black hair and neither did my parents. To answer the question of why I called her a clone, I'll have to go back a few years.

It was my sixth birthday, and I was at Ichiraku's again. By then, I'd already known I was an outcast, understood that it meant no one would ever want to willingly be in close proximity to me. Well, except for Ichiraku and his daughter. I could never understand why they were the only people who treated me like a person. Still don't.

Anyway, I was just eating my ramen (beef, if you were wondering), when I heard some women on the street. They mentioned my name a couple of times, so I got curious and abandoned my ramen to go listen. When I heard them say that I was a "demon child", I of course got curious as to what that meant. My curiosity didn't last long. Every child, including me, was told, at one time or another, of the story of the Kyuubi, or nine-tailed demon fox, so I found out right away that they thought I was the Kyuubi. They used some really colorful language that I didn't understand at the time and I am not willing to repeat what they said. After that, they started talking about how if I joined ninja school, I would be a bad influence on the other kids. Then another mentioned that I wouldn't even be able to learn any jutsu at all anyway. After all, I was just "some demon brat" to them.

That was the statement that got me motivated to be the best ninja there ever was. I'm still striving for that even now, even though I'm _way_ ahead of even Sasuke Uchiha, the "best" in my class. But anyway, I got started right away. Most of the time, when I feel like I've been issued a challenge, I will fulfill that challenge to the best of my abilities. That was one of those times, and I felt like she challenged my ability to be a ninja. So of course, the first thing I do is sneak into the Hokage's place. After all, if he's the best ninja in the village, then he must have some really cool skills in there. So I stole the scroll of sealing, same one I stole again today, though _that_ time, I didn't get caught. I wonder, to this day, how I got past _ANBU_ class ninja security when I was only six. That sure says a lot about their security back then.

Anyway, I took the scroll and went out to the training grounds, also the same as tonight, and got to reading. I only mastered one jutsu back then, and that was the Kage bunshin. So I technically wasn't lying when I told Iruka I learned that jutsu from the scroll. I only didn't mention _when_ I did. After that, I put the scroll back and started practicing to begin ninja school.

Near my first month or so, the Hokage found me practicing. I panicked a little, thinking he'd found out I took his scroll. Thankfully, he just thought I was nervous that he caught me out training by myself, thought I thought he would tell me to go back home. He commented on how well I was doing for my age and asked who my instructor was. The look on his face when I told him I didn't have one and was practicing for ninja school was priceless. I'd never, to this day, seen anyone look as surprised as he did. He looked at me like I'd just grown three heads, turned purple, and started talking in an alien language.

After a couple minutes of him having his brain fart, I got back to practicing, a little mad because, to me, it meant he didn't think I could do it either, just like those women. After a few more minutes, he came out of it and asked if I'd like him, the strongest ninja in the village, to train me. I was sceptical at first, but after I found out he was genuinely offering, I jumped for joy. Literally. He had another brain fart when I jumped up about twice my height, but he was obviously prepared, at least a little, for unexpected things from me and so that one didn't last as long.

Now to the actual clone part. It happened one day when I was experimenting in secret with the Kage bunshin. It was about a year later and I had entered ninja school, feigning stupidity because I thought it would be funny to see there faces when I graduated with the highest grades. Or, that was my plan, until they sprung the actual test on me, the bunshin test. I didn't think I could use my Kage bunshin because they'd just said bunshin. Besides, I didn't want to show them I'd learned a forbidden jutsu. But I'm getting a few years ahead of myself here. So I was experimenting on the Kage bunshin, just randomly changing parts of the jutsu, spawning clones that looked more like demons then clones, when suddenly, a girl pops into existence, instead of the monster clone I'd expected. She'd been about my age (duh) and no matter what I did, she wouldn't disappear. I only got the idea a little bit later to enroll her in ninja school as well. I'd noticed she had about the same personality as the real me, so I figured we could just enroll her and have her not hide how good our jutsu was to further remove suspicion from myself. It kind of backfired when they saw how good she (I) was and imediately recruited her for ANBU work. I got a little satisfaction out of it, knowing that, technically, the class was actually impressed with _my_ skills.

She eventually got to be assigned as the Hokage's personal ANBU assistant, all without anyone finding out who she _really_ was. It took a while getting to that point, though. I mean, it was basically _my_ mind in a girl's body and she had a bit of trouble getting used to being a girl. So from then on, we were doing pretty good. I'd found out a way to exchange each other's memories, to learn what the other learned, and we improved even faster, her learning specific things one day while I'd learn completely different things, and then at the end of the day, we'd _both_ know each technique. It took a while to come up with the name Kikuko, though. But when I did, it just stuck. We both liked the name and she's been Kikuko ever since. We live in the same apartment (we're technically the same person, remember?) and she brings in all the money from being an ANBU, though she makes me do all the shopping. I know she doesn't have time, but it's kind of hard for me to go shopping sometimes, being hated across the village as the "demon brat" and "demon child".

Now you're probably wondering why we called it my bread instead of our bread, right? Well, it's because she simply doesn't have the time to come home most of the time anymore. I only saw her about once in the last month. Though, based on what she said, that was bound to change.

"Well I love sandwiches, okay? And it seems like you'd have had enough time to restock in the last month, anyway," she said, in response to my earlier statement.

"Hated around the village, remember?" I told her, pointing to myself.

"Oh yeah," she said, sheepishly. "Keep forgetting about that, what with _me_ not being hated all the time. Plus, no one really ever talks about you when you're not around, so it's even _harder _to remember."

"Yes, you've said that before. Anyway, why does the Hokage want you to monitor me?"

"Oh, forgot about that for a little. He just wants to make sure you didn't learn any other jutsu from the scroll, because it was only about thirty minutes after you got the scroll that you performed the Kage bunshin. Bad idea, by the way. So anyway, he said I could take a couple of months off, basically, because that's how long I'm supposed to monitor you."

"Oh, so _you_ can do the shopping now?" I asked her, trying to burst her bubble.

"Aww, man! Can't you do it?" I knew she was just kidding, so I gave her the joking look I usually give her when she jokingly says something stupid. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do the shopping. So anyway, we going to do this or what?"

Knowing what she was talking about, I replied, "Man, why does it have to hurt so much if we don't do it for a couple of months?" I sighed. "Lets just get this over with." Gritting my teeth, I started the memory jutsu, living out her last month's worth of memories, while she lived out mine. Just as I expected, when it was over I felt like my brain would explode, that's how big a headache I got.

"Ugh," we both moaned at the same time.

"I would congratulate you on graduating any other time, but it hurts too much to think straight right now," Kikuko said, holding her head. I could barely hear her over the pounding in my ears. Together, we went to get some pain killers and then threw ourselves onto our beds and fell asleep instantly, despite the killer headaches.

123454321

"Ugh, come on, this is so annoying!"

It was the next day and I was waiting with my teammates for our instructor to arrive. Because I was labeled as "dead last", I was paired with the two "most skilled" ninja in my class. Sasuke was leaning on a wall, looking like he was seriously depressed. Either that, or he was pretty tired. Sakura Haruno was standing up. She was pacing until I'd said what I did.

"Oh, come on, Naruto, _you're_ so annoying. Why are you complaining so much? If you're going to be a real ninja, then you need to learn to be patient!" Even though she said that, I could tell she was just as annoyed as I was, if not more so. I could tell she was trying to act mature in front of Sasuke. All for nothing, though. I can't count how many times she's screamed out his name like one of those giddy fangirls of his. I can tell that he doesn't like that. He gets real quiet whenever a fangirl comes and screams his name. He probably doesn't know he's making it worse. Or he knows that if he responds, they'll get even _crazier_. I can't tell which.

"I'm being patient," I retorted. "And _real_ ninja don't make their students they haven't even properly _met_ yet wait for _two_ hours waiting for them when they've just been standing outside the door reading the latest book in the Icha Icha series." Sakura looked at me like I was just making it up. I knew it was true. I saw him freeze up reading his perverted novel. Well, technically _I _didn't see him. Let me explain; whenever we're in close enough proximity (within about two hundred feet of each other), me and Kikuko can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste anything the other does. Well, _if_ we use the special jutsu I created. Let's just say I did a lot of jutsu experimenting when I was younger. Kikuko was hiding out at the end of the hallway, watching our silver-haired instructor. Just as Sakura was about to say something-probably denounce me as being a complete idiot-our sensei walked in, pretending to be nonchalant. I knew better.

"Well, here I am," he said, acting as if he wasn't just reading the book that I _clearly_ saw him put away while he was still outside the door. "Although I don't have an Icha Icha book on me, I'm quite impressed with how you detected me." I decided to mess with him.

"Oh, please. You hid it in your back pocket when you were still outside." His one visible eye widened. Yep, he was definitely lying, and I didn't even need a clone to be able to tell.

"How did you know that?" He said, not even trying to hide it anymore.

"Yeah, how _did_ you Naruto? Or was that just a lucky guess?" Sakura asked, folding her arms over her chest. Even Sasuke-though he was trying hard to keep him unreadable expression-looked at least a _little_ curious.

"You can't be serious," I said, trying to yank on my teammate's chains. "Someone is outside the door for two whole hours and you don't notice his chakra? And you call yourselves the best ninja in our class? Wow."

"Even so," the silver-haired ninja said. "How could you have known what book I was reading?"

"You were in a position that assured me you _were_ reading a book, and judging from the age your chakra seemed, it could have_ only_ been that book, or at least one of them. So am I right in assuming then, by you're reaction, that it _was_ the latest book?" Now he-and my teammates-looked even more shocked.

"Meet me on the roof in two minutes," he said after calming down a bit. It took him about a minute or two. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves. I turned back to my teammates, who were now _both_ looking at me with undisguised shock. I decided to tease them a bit further.

"Here's a good piece of advice for ya: never judge a book by its cover. Now you'd best get headed to the roof, before silver-head drops you two out," I said, disappearing in my own puff of smoke and leaves.

123454321

Up on the roof, the three had calmed down considerably, probably thinking that was the extent of my hidden abilities. Man, it would be so fun to prove them wrong. Kikuko was on a nearby rooftop, looking in all the directions I couldn't. You could never be too prepared for a sneak attack. It's happened to me more than once before.

"So," Silver-hair started, "tell me a little about yourselves: likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future... that sort of thing."

"So you're gonna go first, right?" I asked him.

"Why not? My name's Kakashi, I have a lot of likes and dislikes, hobbies... hmmm... dreams for the future: not going to tell you."

"So all we learned about him is his name," Sakura whispered. I knew at least two of his hobbies already. One: testing his students. Two: reading those perverted books of his.

"So, now that that's out of the way, how about you start first," he said, pointing to me.

"Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, my hobbies are reading, practising my jutsu, and making myself look stupider than I am so I can laugh at the expressions on people's faces when they learn about that one," I said, chuckling a bit at Sakura and Sasuke's expressions. "I like books, cats, dogs, ramen, sandwiches, learning new jutsu, and laughing at the expressions on people's faces when they learn that I'm smarter than I appear to be. I dislike fangirls, perverts, and people who ignore other people." I chuckled again at their expressions, plus Kakashi's. "My dream for the future is to become Hokage and get recognised by everyone in the village." I'm not too far away, actually, considering Kikuko is the Hokage's _private_ ANBU, the one he trusts more than any other. Pretty ironic, what with this huge secret we're keeping from him about us being the same person.

"Okay, next," Kakashi said after he calmed down. Again.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have many dislikes, and I don't really like anything. I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambition. To revive my clan and to... kill a certain man." I knew exactly who he was talking about and considering that person is still an undercover Konoha ninja who didn't really kill the rest of the Uchiha, I wouldn't forgive him if he did. Long story short, Itachi-Sasuke's older brother-was a fellow ANBU to Kikuko and was told to kill all of his family. I, technically she, stopped him and provided clones, live one's that looked bloody, to make it look like he killed them. Surprisingly, no one noticed (no one ever seems to notice things in this village). We hid his real family somewhere remote and Itachi has been getting them supplies. Sasuke obviously still thinks it was real. I'll have to fix that when I catch him alone.

"Okay, and lastly, the girl."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, the things I like... the person I like is... uhm? My dream for the future? Uhm?" She was looking at Sasuke the whole time she was talking. What do girls _see_ in him? And he tries his best to tune them out, too. Then Sakura yelled out, "oh yeah!" It actually kind of scared me. "What I dislike is Naruto."

"Like I care what you think."

"My hobby is...," and she kept looking at Sasuke. Wow, obsession much?

"So," Kakashi said, looking like he wanted to get it over with. "Now that we're done with introductions, tomorrow we'll get to our duties."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, I figured we could do something with just the four of us."

"I repeat: like what?"

"Survival training."

"Why is our first duty a training?" Sakura spoke up. "Didn't we do enough training at the academy?"

"Well this isn't a normal training. Because this time, your opponent is going to be me."

"Are you going to get to the point or not?" I asked him, knowing there was something else. He just chuckled.

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the point is, of the 27 graduates, only 9 will move on to become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. The training is a very difficult test with a fail rate of over 66%!"

'Whoa,' I thought. 'Pretty tough.'

"So anyway, tomorrow you'll have to show your real skills. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh, and skip breakfast, you might throw up.

'Heh, not me!" I thought, planning on eating breakfast anyway.

"The details are on this paper," he said, handing them out. Sasuke crushed his immediately after reading it. I didn't have to read mine, I knew I could pass whatever he could throw at me.

123454321

The next day, we were out in the training grounds. Instead of letting Kakashi hide out this time, I immediately grabbed him and dragged him over. He set up a timer on one of three training stumps.

"Okay, it's set to noon," he said. "Here are two bells." He held them up. "Your task is to get them from me before time runs out. The person who doesn't get a bell won't get lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, I'll also eat lunch right in front of you."

'So that's why he told us to not eat anything,' I thought, feeling a little bad for the other two, who obviously followed that instruction.

"You only need to get one bell," he continued. "There are only two, so at least one of you will be tied to the stump. Not only that, but the one who doesn't get a bell will fail and get sent straight back to the academy. You can use shuriken and kunai if you want. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

'If I came at you with the intent to kill, it might be a long battle, but I'll at _least_ make you bloody as hell,' I thought.

"But you'll be in danger!" Sakura shouted.

'You got that right.'

"I'm a trained professional. I can handle myself. Okay then, start when I say." It was about a minute later before he said anything else. "Start!" And so the test was started.

123454321

A/N: So how was this? I seem to have a lot more motivation for this than for my other fics on this profile. I will finish them, but as I have said before, it will take a while. Naruto is a pretty long series. Things will and have happened differently in this story. If I grew up like Naruto-no parents and hated-and still had most of my personality, I really think I would've acted like Naruto did in the fic and done the things he did. Don't mind me if I sometimes refer to Naruto as me in my author's notes, because it really feels like it _is_ me. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter I'm going to post is going to be a new fic-you'll find out which-and I will work on that for two chapters. Then I will work on transferring one of my other fics from Omnitroid1. Just one more note. I won't go too terribly into detail on how the characters look unless they wear something different than in the manga Or its a new character altogether. I'm just lazy like that. Also, I'm using the online manga for referencing, so don't blame me if some things sound different to all you people who read the actual, paper paged books. There, I think that's all I have to say. See ya in the next one, omnitroid out.


End file.
